Speedy Gonzalez
|artist = (Los Pimientos Locos) |year = 1961 (Original) 2014 (Los Pimientos Locos) |mode = Duet |dg = / |nogm = 2 |pc = / to |gc = / |lc = Dark Red |pictos = 86 |nowc = Speedy |perf = Daniel Park (P1) Aurélie Sériné (P2) }}"Speedy Gonzalez" by (covered by Los Pimientos Locos in-game) is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a male cowboy with a mustache and a blue sombrero. He is wearing a blue jacket which covers a yellow top, a pair of red long pants with a pink pattern on the right leg, and a pair of cyan shoes. P2 P2 is female. She is dressed up as a green cactus suit with a blue flower on her head, near the top of the cactus. She also has short green hair. Speedy coach 1.png|P1 Speedy coach 2.png|P2 Background The background seems to be that of a desert with mountains and cacti. There are also rocks and some desert chili peppers (which are also wearing sombreros) playing various instruments, such as a trumpet, a guitar, and rattles. Tumbleweeds also roll through the desert. During the night scene, a crescent moon can be seen up in the sky. Speedy background 1.png|Day background Speedy background 2.png|Night background Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves for each coach in this routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: *'P1:' Pose as if you are running with your right arm raised up near your head (almost covered), your left arm a bit far over your chest, and your left foot bent backward at the knee. *'P2:' Stand still with your arms bent at the elbow. Speedy gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Speedy gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Speedy Gonzalez is featured in the following Mashup: * Holding Out for a Hero (Cray Cray Duet) Trivia *The song is based off the titular Looney Tunes character. *'' '' is the second routine that features a dancer dances with no legs, after Ghostbusters (P4). **However, contrary to Ghostbusters P4, P2 s legs are simply hidden in the costume rather than removed digitally. ***In addition, P2 s pictograms still have legs (contrary to Ghostbusters P4 s, which are cropped from the waist down). *In the original snippet from the Gamescom trailer, P1 s legs were normal. However, in the final version, P1 s legs have been edited to make the coach shorter (even being shorter than P2).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0KGch-ZuphI **This was probably due to Speedy Gonzales being a mouse, and since P1 was supposed to represent Speedy Gonzales, he was made smaller. ***This makes the third routine in which a female dancer is taller than her male counterpart in a Duet, after Careless Whisper and Get Low. *On the World Dance Floor of , each chilly pepper from the background appears as a boss, under the names "Muchacharacas", "Muchachopeta" and "Muchachotarra". *P2 can be seen lip-syncing the female vocals ("Lalalala") of the song. *The song title is misspelled as "Speedy Gonzale'z'". **In the lyrics, however, the name is properly spelled as "Gonzales". *P1 s mustache and hair are brown-reddish instead of black in the menu assets. **This could be a Beta element. *P2 s upper outfit slips a lot, exposing her short green hair. *The pictograms sprite contains many placeholder pictograms: these are images of the coaches without any in-game edits, and some drawn arrows to finalize the moves. *'' Zip folder does not contain any Classifiers folder, which generally appears in every other such folder.http://jdnowweb-s.cdn.ubi.com/prod/20150831_1726/dist/bundle/Speedy_2.zip *There is a glitch when playing with two people: the score bar will glitch and a player will gain stars really fast. The score bar will skip the first two with no sign of them being gained except the names at the top. *The Gold Move pictogram has a red glow instead of a gold one, most likely to differentiate it from the color of the background. Gallery Game Files Speedy_cover_generic.png|''Speedy Gonzalez Speedy cover albumcoach.png| album coach speedy_cover_albumbkg.png| album background Speedy_cover.png| cover Speedy cover@2x.jpg| cover Speedy cover@2x updated.jpg| cover (Updated) 186.png|P2 s avatar Speedy pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Beta Elements See also: Just Dance 2015/Beta Elements#Speedy Gonzalez Speedy beta pictogram 1.png|Placeholder pictogram 1 Speedy beta pictogram 2.png|Placeholder pictogram 2 Speedy beta pictogram 3.png|Placeholder pictogram 3 Speedy beta pictogram 4.png|Placeholder pictogram 4 Speedy beta pictogram 5.png|Placeholder pictogram 5 Speedy beta pictogram 6.png|Placeholder pictogram 6 Speedy beta pictogram 7.png|Placeholder pictogram 7 Videos Official Audio 193. David Dante - Speedy Gonzales (1961) Speedy Gonzalez (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teaser Speedy Gonzalez - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Just Dance 2015- Speedy Gonzalez 5* Stars Extraction Just Dance 2015 Masked Extraction Speedy Gonzalez References Site Navigation it:Speedy Gonzalez es:Speedy Gonzalez de:Speedy Gonzalez Category:Songs Category:1960s Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in 舞力全开2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Daniel Park Category:Covered Category:Deceased Artists